Unforgettable Moment
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: James asked Sirius to teach him to dance for the ball with Lily, but hadn’t he forgotten something? Something far more important than his first date with Lily? JP X SB


Disclaimer : All of the characters belong to J.K.Rowling and not me.  
Summary : James asked Sirius to teach him to dance for the  
ball with Lily, but hadn't he forgotten something? Something far  
more important than his first date with Lily? JP X SB.  
  
A/N : This is my first HP fanfiction and my second one-shot  
fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading this cause I really enjoy  
writing it. I got this idea when reading a fanfiction called  
'Midnight Dancing' by Talented Raven-chan so maybe some of the  
events are quite similar. But I'm not copying, I swear, so don't  
sue me, please ...  
  
Unforgettable Moment  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
Sirius Black made his way through the crowd in the Great Hall as he searched for his friends. He spotted them sitting there, each with a plate full of salad in front of him. The remnants of the chicken chunks could be seen beside their plates. He smiled and settled himself beside his best friend, James Potter.  
  
"Where have you gone? I thought you'd miss the supper." James nudged him.  
  
"Sorry, I have some letters to be sent as soon as possible." He grinned, grabbed some chicken legs and started eating. Remus only chuckled. He exchanged knowing look with Sirius which of course was noticed by James but he didn't say anything.  
  
Peter quickly got up, still with his mouth full, ready to run to their dorm. "I have to do my Transfiguration essay. See you!"  
  
The other three watched him leave and laughed. Only James seemed to have something in mind, wondering if he could ask Sirius ...  
  
"So? Does she let you to ...?"  
  
"Yes, Remus. Of course she does. Who can resist my charms anyway?" Sirius grinned widely. Remus shook his head at his friend's antics. Of course he knew no one could resist him, well except Snivellus that was.  
  
"Have you told James about it? He couldn't forget it, could he?"  
  
"I am going to."  
  
"And when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I told you I'm going ...!"  
  
"It's not that, Sirius! When are you going to tell him how you feel?"  
  
Sirius was dazed. He put his hands into the pockets of his robe and turned his head so he's not face to face with Remus. "I don't know. He loves Lily so I think ..."  
  
"Why don't you give it a shot? Maybe he'll ..."  
  
"Remus, can we talk about this later?"  
  
Remus looked at his now not so cheerful friend and sighed. "Fine, but I still think that you need to tell him."  
  
"I will, Remus. I will."  
  
They were leaving the dungeon after they had finished Potion. Peter was off to the kitchen hopefully able to persuade the house elves to give him at least a mug full of butterbeer. He's trying his luck here. So it was only the other three Marauders left.  
  
James was wondering if he could talk with Sirius. Too deep in his thought, he had almost bumped into Snape who gave him a sharp look but he didn't even glance at him.  
  
"Sirius," he finally said as they walked in the hallway to their dorm, "can I talk to you ... in private?"  
  
Remus took that as his cue to leave. "I'll go first. See you later." Sirius nodded at him and turned to face James.  
  
"Actually I also have something to tell you."  
  
He nodded. "Let's go there." He pointed at the bench under a big tree. It's actually quite cold outside since it was early winter already but James didn't seem to mind, nor did Sirius.  
  
"So ... what's it, mate?" Sirius sat down and pulled James to sit beside him. It seemed he had lost his words for he opened and reopened his mouth but no voice came out. Sirius waited patiently, somehow amused. He had never seen James so confused. Somewhere inside, he was wishing something for James to say but he quickly kicked that thought away.  
  
Finally, James closed his eyes and said, "Can you ... can you teach me how to dance?"  
  
Sirius was surprised. He hadn't thought that James would ask him that. "Why? Suddenly you wanted to ..."  
  
"There's a ball coming up and Lily has agreed to go with me. Of course I don't want to embarrass her. I can't dance."  
  
"Why did you ask her?" Sirius asked, a tingle of disappointment choked him but he tried as best to stay calm.  
  
"Cause I want to go with her. You know I like her, Sirius. Actually, I didn't hope that much that she would agree to go with me, but ... Sirius, I'm so happy! I want to be perfect for it but how if I, for the love of Merlin, can't dance?!" James explained with confusion yet happiness could be seen in his eyes.  
  
"The ball ... it's at the end of this month ..."  
  
"Yes! And there are only two weeks left."  
  
Sirius bit his lower lip bitterly but managed to answer in a hoarse voice. "I'll ..." he coughed to make his voice could sound normal, "Of course I'll teach you ..."  
  
"You're my best friend, Sirius!" James jumped up with joy. Little did he know that that was tearing Sirius' heart to see him like that.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"It's nothing, James. Nothing." He could only smile sadly at him.  
  
Later that night, Sirius couldn't sleep. It's hard to when he knew that James would go with Lily. Oh, how he despised that girl. Why did she always get James' attention? Why did she always get James' love? Yes, Sirius Black was deeply in love with James Potter, but he couldn't say that to him since it'd only ruin their friendship ... and there was this one Lily Evans.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, knew about that and more than willing to help him. So that night when he heard James wanted to talk privately with Sirius, he had hoped that James would confess to him though he didn't know if James had any feelings for Sirius. But when he saw James came bouncing happily into the common room and Sirius followed him silently, he knew something happened.  
  
By the time Sirius sat beside the window, watching the stars silently, he approached him and tapped his shoulder softly. However, that still surprised him. He clamed his mouth with his hand and eyed Remus confusedly.  
  
"What are you doing, Remus, waking up in the middle of the night like this?!" he whispered, trying not to wake the whole dorm up.  
  
"That question is supposedly go back to you. What did he say, Sirius?"  
  
He averted his eyes when he answered, "He asked me to teach him to dance ... for the upcoming ball ... cause he'll go with Lily."  
  
Remus gasped, partly because of the fact that Lily would want to go with James and partly because that's the first time he had ever seen Sirius so depressed. His tears streamed down his smooth, pale cheeks. He couldn't say anything to comfort his friend so he wrapped him tight in his embrace. Sirius didn't back away. Instead, he clutched Remus' pajamas and sobbed, hiding his face in his chest.  
  
"I ... I didn't know what to say ... I don't want to see James sad so I ..."  
  
"You agreed, even though you're the one who'll be hurt in the end." Remus said knowingly. He nodded. Remus silently stroked Sirius hair, soothing him.  
  
"So you didn't tell him?"  
  
"I couldn't ..."  
  
Little that they knew someone had been watching them.  
  
"Are you okay, Padfoot?" Remus had woken him up. He had asked James and Peter to go to the Great Hall on their own while he would wake Sirius. He knew he wouldn't want them to see his tear-streaked face, due to his pride.  
  
"A little bit dizzy, but I'm okay." He had his black boots on and on his way putting on his robe. "Let's go." Remus nodded and walked beside him to the Great Hall.  
  
Meanwhile, James was playing with his snitch idly. He didn't know why Sirius had cried the night before. They usually told their problems to each other. Why didn't Sirius tell him?  
  
His thought was cut off by Remus' voice, "Morning."  
  
"Morning, Remus. Hey, Siri."  
  
"Hey." He greeted him but avoided his gaze. He didn't want James to ask him why his eyes were red. He knew they were. That's why Sirius took a seat beside Remus, which James found unusual since he usually sat beside him but didn't say anything about it.  
  
They started eating in silence, which was unusual too. They might be run out of things to chat about. Finally, James couldn't take it anymore. He tried to make a conversation between them.  
  
"So, have you guys found a date for the ball?"  
  
The three looked at one another and shook their heads, "No."  
  
"It's in two weeks. You really have to ..."  
  
"We won't be going." Remus said, glancing at Sirius.  
  
"Why?" James looked at his friends confusedly while Peter looked at him in the same way.  
  
"You're going to come? But hasn't Si ... Ouch!" Sirius had kicked his leg under the table to stop him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"No, nothing, James. Anyway, how about tonight?" Sirius looked at him innocently.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Didn't you ask me to teach? We'd better doing this at night. You don't want her to know this, do you?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Then tonight ... in the music room?"  
  
"Uh huh. Don't forget to bring your Invisibility Cloak." He stuffed himself with the sandwich.  
  
James nodded and nearly whooped with joy. "Sirius, you're my best friend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"For the fifth time, James. Don't step on my feet!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They were practicing in the music room that night. Remus and Peter joined them too. Eagerly wanted to see how James could possibly progress tonight but seeing his state then, they doubted it.  
  
"The music is too slow."  
  
"It's a ball, James. Not a ..."  
  
"Okay, I won't complain. Uh, Sirius, can we take a rest? I think my feet are getting sore."  
  
"Those are supposed to be my words." James grinned. "Okay, then. We'll take a rest."  
  
They sat near the window. Remus was still reading his Potion book for the next day's test while Peter stared at him, probably waiting for him to explain why James would go to the ball. He's being ignored.  
  
James set his eyes on Sirius concernedly, "How are your feet?"  
  
"I'm gonna need to dip them in warm water after this, but it's okay."  
  
"Sirius, ..." he hesitated at first but continued, "Do you have any problem? Actually ... I saw you crying last night and ..."  
  
Sirius' face paled immediately and he asked, stammering, "Did you ... did you hear what I said to Remus?"  
  
"No. Your voice was too small so I couldn't hear you. But I'm worried. You know, you can always talk to me about anything."  
  
"Thank you. It was nothing, really. I was just ... no, it's nothing. Uh, James? I think it's enough for tonight. Can we go back now?"  
  
Sirius' voice sounded very tired that James nodded. He helped Sirius on his feet and took his cloak before walking out with him. Remus and Peter followed.  
  
"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell him, Sirius?" Peter asked him as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. James was talking to Lily in the dungeon after Potion. 'Talking, yeah right.' Thought Sirius.  
  
"I couldn't. He's so happy about this whole ball thing. Why would he lose this chance to have his first date with Lily just to go with me?" Every one knew that question was rhetorical.  
  
A few moments later, James finally joined him in the Common Room. But Lily was nowhere to be seen. "Where's she?" Sirius couldn't hold himself to ask.  
  
"She's with Alice." James plopped himself down beside Sirius.  
  
"What happened?" Remus closed his book. He thought after Lily had agreed to go with him, things would improve between them. Not that he wanted it to for Sirius' sake.  
"Nothing. She didn't talk about anything in particular."  
  
"Oh." If he didn't want to tell them than it'd fine. Remus wasn't the type to push someone, well, not always.  
  
Sirius kept silent. He played idly with the hem of his robe and still avoided James gaze. James knew something was wrong with him and he felt so worried for Sirius. Sirius was his best friend, the only person who could understand him completely. And he didn't like that situation when Sirius kept his problems for himself. Somehow he felt something else too, something that he couldn't understand. Why did he feel so disappointed that he preferred to tell his problems to Remus? No, he couldn't understand that.  
  
"Remus, don't you have Ancient Rune class now?" Sirius suddenly said.  
  
"Oh, you're right. I have to go."  
  
"We have free class today, no? I'm going to take a nap." Peter said as he made his way to their room. That left James alone with Sirius who kept looking at anything but him.  
  
"Sirius, what's the matter? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. Why do you think I'm mad at you?" Sirius asked back.  
  
"You've been avoiding to look at me. What's your problem? Have I done anything that upset you? If that's so, please tell me."  
  
"No, you've done nothing of the sort. I'm just too tired."  
  
"Then look at me when I'm talking to you. It's not like the usual you, Siri."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's nothing."  
  
Sirius shook his head and buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his already-formed tears. He wouldn't cry in front of James, not if he could help it. Somehow, James seemed to know it and pulled his hands. Sirius gasped and ran to their room without giving James second glance.  
  
James could only stand there, barely had the ability to say anything seeing Sirius' reaction. There had to be something that made Sirius so depressed and down. Why didn't he tell him?  
  
James followed Sirius and found him lying on his stomach on his bed. His arms covered his eyes. James watched his friend's shoulders moved up and down silently before walking towards his bed and sat there. The bed shifted when he did so, making Sirius aware of his presence.  
  
Without saying anything, James stroked his best friend's hair, feeling the softness on his fingers. He had no idea what he had done that made Sirius became like that so he assumed that it had to do with his so called family, even though he doubted it. Sirius didn't do anything to push him away. Yes, something wasn't right. Something wasn't right in that whole scene. James' heart was beating so hard that he couldn't say anything. Not that he knew what to say anyway. But at least he knew whatever happened, he'd be always by his side ... as a friend ... or was there something more?  
  
Sirius kept teaching James to dance though. He never broke his promises and James knew that so well. After that incident, Sirius had tried to be normal in front of him in order not to draw out his attention to that matter. How could he possibly tell James that he's jealous? And the fact that James had forgotten ...  
  
Like that night. Without either Remus or Peter to accompany them, they strode along the corridor to the music room under James' Invisibility Cloak. Once they arrived there, Sirius put the silencing charm to the room and played the music.  
  
"You've been progressing well, James. At least now you only step on my feet twice." He laughed as they followed the music.  
  
"It's been a week and a half ... You know I'm good at everything so this kind of progress can be expected from me." he grinned.  
  
Sirius chuckled at that comment. "You know, Prongs? You should stop boasting like that. I don't think Lily like it."  
  
His grin faded. "Well, Padfoot, mate, I can hardly say she likes me."  
  
They stopped. James loosened his hold on Sirius' hand and walked to sit by the window. "She never answers me when I ask him something. She ignores me all the time and I feel she doesn't have any feelings for me ... except hate that is."  
  
Sirius patted his back. "It's okay, mate. You need to impress her, that's all. Then she'll know what a great man you are."  
  
"I'm not that great."  
  
"Wait. Am I hearing things? The overly-confident James Potter said that?! Merlin, I have to tell Remus about this. Maybe we can record that, in Muggle way."  
  
"It's not funny, Siri."  
  
"Sorry." He grinned. He's not laughing at James' problem but he couldn't help it. To think that Lily didn't have a thing for James, well, that's amusing. Of course, James shouldn't know about that.  
  
"Does she still want you to go with her to the hall?" he placed his hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"I guess so. She hasn't said anything about it."  
  
"Then, we have to make sure that you're well-prepared for it. Come on. Let's practice." Sirius led James back to the middle of the room. Behind them, music began to play slowly.  
  
Sirius' hands were circling James' neck while James had his hands around Sirius' waist. Sirius had closed his eyes, savouring that moment. The ball was in less than one week, then it's all over. No more practicing in the middle of the night, having that private time just for the two of them. He had to save that moment for the rest of his life.  
  
On the other hand, James buried his face into Sirius' hair, inhaling his scent. He smelled like ... mint. James liked it. And much to his confusion, he liked having Sirius in his arms. He liked the way his body pressed up against his. He loved that. And when he looked at Sirius, his eyes closed, he felt that he was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. Confused, why he thought that way about his best friend.  
  
So, deep in their own thoughts, they danced, following the music in each other's arms.  
  
"Okay, you have mastered most of it, you have Lily to go with you, what else?" Remus said, sitting on his bed, watching James in bemusement. Sirius smiled reluctantly from his bed. Peter was out to nick himself some glasses of butterbeer, so he wouldn't be back soon. That's what they told James anyway.  
  
"I need a new robe."  
  
"What'd happened to the old one?" Sirius pointed the green robe on James' bed.  
  
He gave it an angry look and said, "It has a hole in it and I hadn't noticed it before. Now I have to find another robe but how?! The ball is starting in two hours and Lily must've been waiting for me by now! What do I have to do?!"  
  
Sighing, Sirius got up and rummaged through his closet. He knew he had brought it. His gaze fell on a dark blue robe at the corner of his closet. "I think this'll fit you." He handed it to him. Of course, it did fit James perfectly but he hesitated.  
"This is new?" Sirius shrugged. "You'll let me borrow it? But you just bought it last summer!"  
  
"I don't need to wear it any time soon anyway. I haven't worn it so, please, James, be very careful with it." He said in a pleading tone. James laughed at that.  
  
"Okay! Thank's a lot, mate! What could I do without you?"  
  
"Nothing, James. Nothing."  
  
Remus watched them, especially Sirius. How could he hide his emotion like that? He knew very well that Padfoot was hurt. How could he laugh like that when James ... forgot?  
  
"Okay, see you then. Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"No, just go before Lily charges up here." Sirius pushed James to the stairs. "Good luck, James. You're perfect ... for her." He tried to sound normal and cheerful but it came out in a croaked voice.  
  
James stopped and looked straight at him again, shocked to see the tears once again formed in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Sirius had wiped them and wished him good luck in a more controlled voice though he still couldn't hide the disappointed tone in it. James hesitated a bit but made his way downstairs to the common room where Lily had waited for him.  
  
'There's something wrong with Sirius recently. A few days ago he cried, so did he two weeks ago but he didn't say anything at all. Maybe it isn't about his family. How could I possibly know if he didn't say anything to me? Maybe I should've asked Remus but I thought he'd tell me himself. What'd happened?' James was so lost in his thought that he could barely hear Lily calling him.  
  
"Potter ... James, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, Lily ... I'm fine." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. All the while wondering why he couldn't get Sirius out of his head.  
  
"Let's dance, James." Lily asked shyly. Her cheeks are flushed in pink.  
  
"Okay ..." he took her hand and went to the dance floor.  
  
Lily had been talking about something sounded like OWLs points and the NEWTs they're going to have the next year, but her words couldn't sink into James' head for it's occupied by a certain blue-eyed someone. When they started a slow dance, he closed his eyes and felt Lily's hands on his shoulders. He remembered the night before when he danced with Sirius and silently hoped that it was Sirius in his arms then instead of Lily.  
  
Lily was no fool. She could feel that James' mind was wandering else where. She couldn't say that hers wasn't either. She had accepted James invitation because she wanted to make someone jealous. Inside, she felt guilty but then she knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way. James hadn't realized it but she knew someone had a crush on him and most of all, she knew who it was.  
  
"James, can I talk with you for a moment ... outside?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sure."  
  
While James was having his fun at the ball, Sirius was once again being calmed down by Remus. "Do you still want to go, Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, Peter has been waiting for us. We can't leave him like that." he managed to collect himself and stood up. "We'll go to Honeydukes now."  
  
"What is it, Evans? Is there something wrong?" he asked once they're out at the school yard. The snow hadn't fallen yet but the air was cold, though they didn't seem to mind.  
"First of all, I have to apologize to you. I'm, sort of, using you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was waiting for ... someone to ask me out for the ball, but then I found out that he's going to go with someone else ... from his House. We had a fight earlier so ... Anyway, I decided to make him jealous and ... angry so in order to do that, it'd be best to go with his lifetime enemy." She nervously explained.  
  
"Who happens to be me." James said bitterly. He could guess who the person Lily had mentioned and that only made him sick.  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry, Potter. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It's okay." He's sad, of course. But to his surprise, he's not as down as he thought he would be. Somewhere inside him found out that somehow that news was a good one, best in fact. Why? He couldn't answer that yet.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, really, Evans. I'm glad you tell me this." James smiled.  
  
"No, Potter. I made you ... I made you hurt him."  
  
"Hurt who? What are you talking about, Evans?"  
  
Lily looked at him confusedly. "Don't you remember? You guys usually make a fuss about it. Today is ..."  
  
"Happy birthday, Sirius."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Rosmerta." Sirius smiled broadly. "And thank you so much for letting us come here today."  
  
"Well, as long as Dumbledore doesn't find anything about this, I'll let you do whatever you want today. Oh, and your drinks ... they're on me."  
  
"No, Madam Rosmerta. I'll pay for them."  
  
"Sirius, please accept it as your present from me." she laughed and left them to serve the other guest.  
  
"She's too kind." He whispered. "But I can't make her pay all of our drinks, especially for Peter's." he looked at Peter who's on his fifth glass of cherry soda.  
  
"Guess you're right." Remus chuckled. How he's so glad to see Sirius could smile again, at least for tonight.  
  
"Oh, Sirius?" Madam Rosmerta called. "Where's your other friend? Who was his name again? Oh, James Potter?"  
  
Remus could feel Sirius body stiffened. His voice was trembled as he answered. "He's ... he's not coming."  
  
"Why? I've never seen you without him. Is he sick?"  
  
"No." he ran his hands through his dark hair shakily. "He's ..."  
  
Suddenly the door sprang open to reveal James, panting over the run he had down the way to Hogsmeade. Mrs. Norris was wandering in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch so he took the secret passage near the Whomping Willow and arrived at the Shrieking Shanks a few minutes ago. Then he hastily went to the Honeydukes, hoping they hadn't gone back to Hogwarts. Thankfully, his prayers were granted.  
  
"I'm sorry ... I'm late ..." he smiled at them and sat beside Sirius, who still had his mouth open.  
  
"Well, happy birthday, Sirius! Sorry, I'm late." He hugged Sirius tightly until he could feel his ribs cracking.  
  
"Not so ... tight, James ..." He couldn't hide his excitement for he nearly burst into tears. He hadn't expected him to come! Even though he had forgotten at first ...  
  
"Oops, sorry." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. For the first time in that day, Sirius sincerely laughed.  
  
"How did you know we were there?"  
  
Later that night, they were in the music room again since they found that's the safest place for them to talk. Remus and Peter had purposely excused themselves for they're exhausted and retreated to their dorm. That's what they said. Actually, they're somewhere behind the door, watching the whole scene carefully. Well, Remus was watching while Peter was stuffing himself with the strawberry cake Madam Rosmerta had given them earlier.  
  
"I found a note on your table saying 'If you happen to come back early, meet us in Honeydukes.' So without thinking I ran all the way there. I hoped Mrs. Norris wasn't there though. I don't like going to the Whomping Willow alone."  
  
"A note? That must've been Remus."  
  
"Well, I won't blame him." He approached Sirius. "I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
"Oh, I won't blame you too for that. You're too excited to go with Lily."  
  
"No. I always remembered it before. How could I forget? ... Lily was the one who reminded me ..."  
  
"James, I'm not angry." Sirius carefully touched James' face.  
  
"That's not the point! I forgot your birthday, Sirius, only because I wanted to go with Lily!" James looked into Sirius' deep, blue eyes. "I'm so embarrassed! I am your best friend, but I forgot!"  
  
"Don't take it too seriously." He patted him on the shoulder and prepared to get up when James seized his hand and pulled Sirius against him.  
  
"James, what are you ..."  
  
"I'll make it up to you. Dance with me." James smiled heartily. Sirius could do nothing but nodded.  
  
As they swung around the room with the music, Sirius had closed his eyes. He had never thought that he could feel that again. Not after James had gone with Lily to the ball. Lily? Suddenly that name struck him. What had happened between James and Lily?  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hm?" James, who also had closed his eyes, intoxicated by the feeling of Sirius in his arms, didn't bother to open them when he heard Sirius' voice.  
  
"What had happened to you and Lily? Did you just leave her at the ball?"  
  
James opened his eyes abruptly. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Sirius' hand, making him winced. "She told me that she had used me to make someone jealous."  
  
"Make someone jealous?"  
  
"Yes. She said it's my lifetime enemy. I don't think I need her to tell me who it is." He shuddered. He only had one enemy and it's that greasy Snivellus.  
  
"Don't you feel ... sad?"  
  
He nodded. "I was sad, yes, but I was not as sad as I thought I would. Somewhere inside me I felt ... relieved." He caressed Sirius' cheek with one hand while the other wrapped around Sirius' waist.  
  
"Why?" he demanded. All those gestures ... The possibility was low but could it be ...  
  
"Because I realized that actually I had no feelings for her. She's not the one I should be with."  
  
"Then ... whom do you think you should be with?" Sirius asked, trembled.  
  
"I had found the person long time ago but I hadn't realized it until ... now." James lowered his head so it was only inches apart with Sirius'. He could feel James' warm breath brushed his lips when he continued. "I love you, Sirius Black."  
  
Then he closed the gap between them as he captured Sirius' mouth with his. Sirius gasped but then relaxed. James took that chance to lick his lower lip, making him moaned. His hand entangled in James hair while the other caressed the taller boy's back. Finally the lack of oxygen made them released each other.  
  
"I love you too, James." Sirius said, panting. "I love you with all of my heart."  
  
James pulled him back for another long kiss before letting him go again. "I love you. I'm sorry that I have to wait this long to tell you how I feel."  
  
"Apology... accepted." Sirius leaned in for another kiss, which James more than happy to give and soon they engaged in the tongue act once more.  
  
Somewhere behind the door ...  
  
"They finally admit their love for each other. That's great, isn't that, Pe ... ter ...?" Remus nudged Peter, who laid on the floor, with his foot when he realized that he's fast asleep.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do with him? Oh, just let him be." With that, Remus left Peter and went to the dorm alone since the other two were too preoccupied by their ... activity.  
  
The End  
  
A/N : Phew! It's finished! Since it's my first JP x SB fanfic, I  
really need to know what you think about this story. So please R&R.  
Thank's! 


End file.
